


hi baby, my baby

by uchiwaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Study, i just meant to write smth really fluffy howd angst get in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwaka/pseuds/uchiwaka
Summary: Kenma kissed the knuckles of Hinata’s hand, his eyes glittering the way they did when he was teasing him, pushing him to read between the lines. Luckily, he’d become an expert in reading Kenma by now.You’ve improved, idiot. Give yourself some credit.Rising to the challenge anyway, Hinata asked haughtily, “Are you saying that I couldn’t convince you that volleyball is fun all over again?”Hinata’s fingers played with the soft hairs of Kenma’s happy trail, and he could feel Kenma’s stomach tense as he laughed. “No, I’m saying that you already did that.”Kenma’s warm eyes and the grip on Hinata’s hand tugged him closer.I love you, I love you.or kenhina ft. physical touch as a love language
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	hi baby, my baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiii okay i don't know why i set fic goals for myself when i do not know how to follow them and i'm so sorry
> 
> i saw something on twitter about food being a love language and i couldn't get it out of my headd i love kenhina sm and i think they're just made for each other
> 
> n e way i wrote this for lauren's birthday !! and it's probably the shortest thing i've ever written lol but ! i like it so i hope u do too !!

Hinata shoved the door closed and just barely managed to kick his shoes off without face-planting onto the floor of the _genkan._ His equipment bag was slung heavy over his shoulder and bumped and dragged against the walls, slipping a little further off every time he so much as glanced downwards. Sighing, he left it in the walkway and resigned himself to the inevitable lecture later. 

“I’m home,” Hinata called out as he slid open the door to the living room, purposefully a little louder than usual. Unsurprisingly, the prone body on his couch showed absolutely no signs of life, and Hinata had to squint to see the steady rise and fall of Kenma’s chest.

Despite his original volume, Hinata quietly padded across the wood floor and kneeled on the couch, straddling Kenma’s waist. His hands rested on the sturdy flat of his shoulder blades before dragging down to his sacrum at the base of his spine, running up each bump on his way back up. 

“Welcome home,” Kenma said, his voice muffled by sleep and the pillow beneath his head. “Did you eat?”

Hinata hummed, his fingers reflexively finding themselves massaging the tense tendons in his shoulders and neck. Kenma’s hands were buried underneath the decorative pillow he was using for his head, giving Hinata free range to the inviting warmth radiating from his body. 

Folding over, Hinata buried his cold nose in the crook of Kenma’s neck before continuing, “I grabbed something on the way here.”

The longer he found himself tucked against Kenma, the easier it was for his heart rate to slow, his breath matching Kenma’s evenness. He nuzzled deeper into Kenma’s familiar smell and wiggled his hands underneath his sweatshirt, the remaining twitchiness from earlier materializing in a steady tap of his fingers against Kenma’s ribcage. 

Kenma groaned and stretched out underneath him, slowly starting to wake up. Hinata straightened himself up again as Kenma flipped over, finally facing him. 

“Hi,” Kenma murmured, the left side of his face littered with circular indents from the sequined pillow he’d chosen. 

Hinata bent down and kissed his nose. “Hi,” he replied, moving a stray piece of his bangs away from his face. 

Cupping Kenma’s face, Hinata gently thumbed right underneath his eye and over the marks sitting lower on his cheeks. Kenma’s face was much warmer than the rest of him, and he leaned into Hinata’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a couple of moments before blinking back open. 

Fishing his left hand out from underneath Kenma’s sweater, Hinata held the other side of his face and used his thumbs to stroke small circles into his cheeks. Kenma’s hands flew up to hold them there, drifting up to tickle his wrists now and then before falling back down. 

“Your face is soft.”

“I showered.” Kenma’s raised-eyebrow expression and insinuation were heavily offset by the hands still holding Hinata’s to his face. 

Hinata hummed again, making absolutely no moves to get up. Kenma shifted underneath his hips and eyed him calmly, his glittering gold eyes oddly omniscient. Hinata could never keep a secret from him, even when he wasn’t aware he was holding one. 

Kenma bent his knees in, and Hinata took advantage of the new backrest, leaning back and sliding his fingers off Kenma’s face. Before he could get too far, Kenma grabbed one of Hinata’s hands and entwined them. “Rough practice?”

Hinata wrinkled his nose and played with Kenma’s fingers. It wasn’t _that_ bad, really. He was just being dramatic. “No,” he started before hesitating.

Kenma patiently waited the few seconds it took Hinata to speak again, and he could feel his soft gaze never leaving his face. Hinata sighed at his own reluctance and glanced back up, meeting Kenma’s eyes. “I got benched.”

The corners of Kenma’s mouth turned down and he raised an eyebrow. “So?”

When Hinata’s frown deepened, Kenma laughed a little, the softness of his eyes revealing his intention wasn’t to poke fun but he found Hinata’s reactions interesting nonetheless. “You know,” he hummed, his pretty golden eyes dripping like warm honey, “you’re not the same annoying kid that was convinced he was going to get me to find volleyball fun.”

Hinata scowled and slithered his free hand under Kenma’s shirt, cold fingers be damned. “I know that.”

Kenma’s smirk didn’t falter — if anything his smile grew wider. “Yeah? Then why do you keep acting like you don’t.” 

Kenma kissed the knuckles of Hinata’s hand, his eyes glittering the way they did when he was teasing him, pushing him to read between the lines. Luckily, he’d become an expert in reading Kenma by now. _You’ve improved, idiot. Give yourself some credit._

Rising to the challenge anyway, Hinata asked haughtily, “Are you saying that I couldn’t convince you that volleyball is fun all over again?”

Hinata’s fingers played with the soft hairs of Kenma’s happy trail, and he could feel Kenma’s stomach tense as he laughed. “No, I’m saying that you already did that.”

Kenma’s warm eyes and the grip on Hinata’s hand tugged him closer. _I love you, I love you._

Hinata deflated and allowed Kenma to pull him in, releasing Kenma’s hand only to straddle his head. “I know,” he said, softer this time.

“Good,” Kenma smiled, sliding his arms up around his neck and tugging his head lower. Hinata bent down the last couple of inches and met him in a slow kiss, sighing contentedly. Kenma’s hands moved to hold Hinata’s cheeks, pressing a grin into his lips. “ _Ninja Shoyo,”_ he mumbled through a smile and Hinata broke away from the kiss to guffaw into the slowly darkening room, Kenma’s rumbling laugh not too far behind.

Hinata planted another kiss on Kenma’s lips before burying his smile in his neck, pressing kisses to every inch of open skin he felt, his hands finding their way back home under Kenma’s sweater. Kenma ran his fingers through the growing, unruly waves of Hinata’s hair, his body still shaking with their dying laughter. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Chuckling, Hinata nosed closer and nuzzled himself under Kenma’s chin. “Mm, I wouldn’t dare.”

They lay there in silence for a few moments, the evening painting the room around them in scarlets and lilacs. Hinata could feel himself drifting off to sleep, the fingers slowly tangling themselves through his hair lulling him, but Kenma’s voice woke him out of it.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, slipping his hands out of his hair to run them up and down the plains of his back.

Hinata grumbled out an agreement, his stomach following quickly behind. “Hungry.”

Kenma groaned as he stretched his legs back out before stilling again. “Then let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @uchiwaka on tumblr
> 
> lauren told me this is the second fic i've written featuring kenhina and a couch LMAOOOO look if it ain't broke


End file.
